happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nadavxp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chill Kringle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pyro Python (Talk) 19:45, December 13, 2009 Nutty and Swelter Skelter Blog Hey, guys, If anyone's interested in my blog about Nutty's death in Swelter Skelter, and a few ideas that come with it, then click this link. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, i didin't read the upside part, i thought that those cells were for appearences roles. @_@Yoyi22 15:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Images and Videos I noticed you weren't sure on how to upload images and videos, to put it simply, there are links to uploading videos and images, just go to the sidebar, hover over contributing, then hover over Uploading, and they will be there. With images, make sure they are in the correct file type (it'll say what types are acceptable), and make sure you've saved it on your computer to upload it, videos need to be given a title, and the URL needs to be copied for the upload to work. However, the link you provided went to a video that i don't think Mondo Media posted (it has to be theirs, they are pretty touchy about copyright), so i couldn't try to upload it, assuming MetaTube's videos can be taken, but thanks for trying. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 19:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) A Message for Nadavxp Nadavxp. Sometimes if you edit an article you add an important summary writing. And if you really want to do that please tell me. Dymanda 02:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Off Into Space Check out my latest episode idea, "Off Into Space", on my blog page, if you have a second. And when you're done checking it out, feel free to leave a comment. -Lumpy84 03/12/10 8:10 AM Hi Nadavxp! Hey Nadavxp! Thanks for the undo revisions adding as summarys! Are you tired of IPs aka Anonymous Users spamming this wiki? You being to my opinion i'll help you. dymanda 20:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nadavxp another IP aka Anonymuse made a article of non-HTF canon. I'm sick of those and except 142.217.17.125 the others are going to regret for the rest of their lifes, now they are blocked from us forever. dymanda 13:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) A bit of a pickle death debate Who ever said it was debatable? I say he's 99.9% dead. Ultrablastic123 01:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) i also think he's dead, but 50% of the people think he survived and 50% of the people think he's dead Nadavxp 09:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) IP User 24.13.61.19 Guys, i've sent a little warning to this troublesome IP User, so i'm hoping he may stop what he's doing. If he continues, tell me and i will deal with him. Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 22:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Update So, if i've got this right, all that's happened over the last 6 months is one new episode, two new characters, and a blurb? If so, the guys down at HTF should think of getting some more staff, it's not like this show's unpopular. Oh, and i left a wall of text on your blog :P, sorry, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 14:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) i don't see any reason for you to be sorry. a bigger comment is a better comment. Nadavxp 21:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and about the insane levels of madness over the last few months, what happened to Gala? Pyro Python(U|T| ) gala? is he an admin? i didn't saw him for a long time that i forgot what happend to him. Nadavxp 21:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RvB Blog Hi guys! It's been a long time since i threw out one of these old things. It's really simple (maybe i'll add more to it later), and it's about a long-time running internet series called Red vs Blue. If you've guys have heard of it and like or it, or don't know what it is, i urge you guys to have a look at it, there is a video of one its most recent episodes on the blog. If you didn't like it, i don't have a problem with still looking and/or commenting, just no flaming, please. Also not that there are some mature themes in RvB. RvB blog link Thanks guys, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 18:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Bad News! Guess what Young man! There is a bad new i'm anouncing. Guess what happened when i was at my godmother Line's taking lunch quittting school. I tried keeping my account, and Catmai30f or Zomyfanboy aka Priminztant, my arch nemesises hacked my password today. How did this happened. It was strong, i'm not saying it because gire to me. Let me explain then.::::: It all started on 31 of August that both of those sad whores was cussing at Ultrablastic123 on this wiki (it's just a dream). Then they hacked my password and it was 'Toundra2009' then it was WIKIAGUY44. As i hate these 2 now they will regret that for the rest of their lifes. IamDymanda 19:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Flaky killing Cuddles Hey, I saw your edit putting Flaky's Cuddles kills back in, but can you honestly say that she killed Cuddles in Keepin' it Reel? Flippy picked her up and used her as a mace, after all, it just doesn't sound like it was her action. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 15:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) it really isn't like her action but that how it was before it got deleted and i wanted it to be the same exact death count like in her template, if you want we can remove the death and edit her kill count on her template to 11. Nadavxp 18:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ka-Pow! Blog Hi, guys, I've done another blog, and it's about Ka-Pow! (as if the title didn't give it away). The blog's mainly about whether or not anyone misses Ka-Pow!, but i also put something else up, i hope it's alright. Link Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 16:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Skin I've put a warning on my user page, but i'll say to a few of you more regular users i'm using monobook skin, as opposed to the new oasis, as oasis is just downright crap (no lies, it's full of clutter, the menus are broken, and the scrolling and editing is buggy as hell) and i cannot use it at all. I'm pointing this out so if my edits look a little weird in whatever skin you're using, it's because of the skin i'm using, and i invite you guys to call me out on it. Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 14:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC)